The 150th Hunger Games
Hi! I’m ConspiracyKiller825, with my fourth Hunger Games! I loved writing my last few Hunger Games and have really recently missed it, so I thought that I'd give it another go! These games aren't related to any of my previous games, and shall be more of a special 'twisty' sort of games, so to speak, as i'm sure you noticed from the title, it's a Quarter Quell. These games could be a one off, but if you all really enjoy them, I could write another one. I have also taken on the challenge of having four Tributes per District within these games, so please, enter these games and fill up the spots! I really can’t wait to start writing this, so the quicker the better if possible! And once again; Happy Hunger Games, and May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favour! The Rules/Things You Need To Know * Up To 4 Tributes Per User ~ Could Definetley Change In The Near Future * No Getting Angry For A Tributes Death * Please Re-Frain From Entering Boring Or Overpowering Tributes * I Will Write From Group Training To (Maybe) The Victor’s New Life * Reservations Last Maximum 3 Days, No Extensions Will Be Given, Wanting To Start Writing ASAP * There Will Be No Sponsorship * You Can Leave Advice For Your Tributes In The Comments, However That Doesn't Mean That I'll 100% Follow It * If You Have Any Ideas For Storylines With Your Tributes, Please Leave A Comment For Me * No Wikia Contributors * Anything Else, Comment! Tribute Template Required: Name: (First and Last) Gender: District: Age: (12-18) Personality: Strengths: Weaknesses: Fears: Weapons: (Max 4, In order of Preference) Alliance: (Anyone you want) Picture/Description: (It can be a picture or it can be typed) Interview Angle: Bloodbath Strategy: Feast Strategy: Optional: Backstory: Token: Tributes Alliances Careers Coco Chanel ©, Harry Torres ©, Zapphire O'Quaid (1), Tristver Redgrave (1), Elias Salmonark (1), Tess Payne (2), Mack Waterborne (2), Alkaline Watt (3), Paulette Cerulean (4), Eugene Watson (4), Lydia Waterborne (7), Brianna Burrs (7), Jack Wang (7), Daneiris Montreist (9), Audrey Erosmar (9), Rio Waterborne (10), Zoey Proasheck (12). Anti-Careers Rosalind Bree (3), James Dant (5), Millie Lakeside (6), Blade Spectrus (6), Lilah Jollenbeck (8), Adelphus Artois (8), Athen Navix (8), Miller Thorns (9), Harry Bell (10), Erraline Xykler (12), Konan Spielberg (12). Trusting Alliance Oreo Dutton ©, Alfred Friedrich ©, Sharlet Free (4), Corin Greer (5), Breccan Gateson (5), Vesper Brooks (7), Carissa Lone (8), Quentin Ryes (9). Small Alliance Magdalene Pastle (3), Harvey Free (4), Electro Matrimine (13). The Brothers Of Justice Mario Iris (2), Luigi Iris (13). Powers Couple Solar Power (10), Lunar Power (10). Loners Karenina Calismere (1), Phoebe Mascilla (2), Tux Brandt (3), Talia Mignonette (5), Eleanor Rayle (6), Grayson James (6), Taligelia Rendervault (11), Sophia Fallows (11), Erron Braddock (11), Cloak Martins (11), Torin Fowlere (12), Sonia Arakawa (13), Caitlin Shadow (13). Twists Tributes * Within these games, there will be Four Tributes, Two Males And Two Females, Reaped From Every District From The Capitol To District 13. This was paying homage to the 50th Hunger Games where there were also Four Tributes Reaped From Districts 1 To 12. It was also to give the game's creator and writer, ConspiracyKiller825, a challenge and something different to have to deal with, having so many extra Tributes. Arena * To Be Revealed When The Games Begin Group Training Day 1 Erron Braddockk (11) I awake. This is actually it. This is where the mind games, judgements and alliances are all beginning to come into play. This, is the real beginning of the Hunger Games. This was the chance to increase my odds of winning these games and walking out in my Victor's crown. This was the chance to start working for the fame and money, I knew it wouldn't come easy, and to me that made it even more desirable. Although with the Quarter Quell occurring this year, of all years that it could've, my odds aren't in the best place right now. Double the tributes are already existing, meaning not only do I have more people that I have to go through to Victory, but also more people to compete against for sponsors and the early fame of the citizens of Panem wanting me as their 150th Hunger Games Victor. I suddenly hear another knock on my door, basically demanding that I have to be at breakfast. I hated the fact that I had to sit with people who I didn't know and didn't like, and discuss some of my game plans to them. It was ridiculous. I'm eventually going to have to cut them down, so I can achieve my victory. I don't need a little slight bit of emotion remembering all of those fun times we had at breakfast. For God sake let's just get what we came here for done. But anyway, I headed to breakfast, sort of unwillingly. I was the last one to arrive to the table, and it seemed that everyone had already been digging into the food. Which I knew was stupid, because changing from the food that I have in my regular diet would just make me feel sick in the games. So I was sticking to my District's staples for breakfast. Ironically though, it seemed that my District partners had the same idea as me when it came to keeping our thoughts and strategies about the games private. Whenever our Mentors or anyone would ask anything, we'd all just avoid the question or ignore it entirely. Though stupidly for me, that made me like them for a split second. But finally it was time to hit the Training Centre for our first day. I knew that i'd be working hard on my speed, especially with my Swords, and gaining some experience in long-ranged weapons like a Spear, just in case that's all I can get my hands on. Those were the two main points that needed to be improved and perfected, and I wasn't going to waste any time on anything else. When it came to alliances, no matter what offer anybody put on the table for me, I was going it solo. And if turning down an alliance puts a target on y back, so what? They'd better bring their -A game, because I sure as hell am. Caitlin Shadow (13) I sighed in relief as I stepped onto the elevator. The first day of training was completed, and soon the second day would soon begin. I spent most of my day at the survival stations, working on some skills that i hope will become life saving. I also spent some time working on my Axe skills as well. I knew that that was how most of my days were going to be panning out, since learning any other weapons would take up too much of my time. I also had the plan just to be by myself and not to attract any attention, which wasn't hard since so many others were. I mean my Diary would be going crazy over everything that was happening, there was so much to keep tabs on. I walked into the penthouse, A.K.A the District 13 level of the training centre. I saw some people around, even some of my District partners, but i wasn't the slightest bit interested in talking to anyone. I saw my Mentor sought of walk towards me, though again, I just completely ignored him and kept walking towards my room. I didn't need his help or advice, let him worry about the others, because I've got myself under control. I walked into my room and almost just collapsed onto the bed. It had been a long day, but like I said, full of eventful occurrences. The alliance game has already gone crazy, with double the tributes this year, alliances are just trying to snap tributes up like vultures. Because everybody wants to have and be in the most powerful alliance. I've gotten some offers from some, but there was no way in hell that I was being snapped up. I was my own person, with my own game plan. I wasn't sharing that with anyone just because I had an alliance with them. Something big that has also contributed to the alliance craziness is that there appears to be actual families, brothers and sisters, in these games who have been reaped. My District partner Luigi has fallen victim to that with his brother Mario. The cousins Sharlett and Harvey Free in District 4 are also in that boat. Plus, I think I heard the names of about three Waterborne's when the recap of the reapings was on. Damn this is all to good to go to waste. I decide that I have to write this down now, hide the pages and collect them at my victory. Then I also have to remember to recap the actual Hunger Games experience in my Diary as well when I go back home. I hope that it only gets juicer from here! Day 2 Harry Bell (10) I stepped off the elevator and headed right over to the trap practicing station. I had very clear instructions and directions that I had to follow. Was that a bad thing? No. This was a good plan, that if everyone could execute correctly, could possibly turn the tables inside the games. Yesterday I had been asked to join the Anti-Careers alliance, and that I were to come into the District 8 level last night if I agreed to join the alliance. I was thrilled, as this was the exact alliance that I wanted to be apart of. Whoever came, came, and we began discussing a plan, in order to try and give us an edge on the competition. Since the alliance game was going crazy out there, we knew that maybe that could be where we could get our edge. We decided to sort of divvy up in groups, tell each other what we wanted to do tomorrow, in my case work on my trap skills, and then today we would just do our thing and have no interaction with one another. This was so the other alliances didn't know how many of us were apart of the Anti-Careers alliance, and that they could either assume that it would be a big or small number, and then when the games rolled around and we came together in the games, hopefully the other alliances would be either thrown off-guard or caught up in trying to figure out who and how many people were in our alliance. I thought that this was a great plan, since it ultimetley allowed me to do my own thing while still being apart of my ideal alliance. Some of the members were also put on the duty of trying to recruit more members since the bigger the better, and seeing how the Career alliance is just growing and growing each day we knew that we could use the extra tributes. I mean it was nuts. Since the Peacekeepers only allow so many tributes at one station, most tributes who aren't in the Career alliance can hardly do any weapons training since the Career alliance is so big and they're filling up all of the weapon stations. Which is why you'll find most of the other alliances working on their survival skills and just hoping that they're A, good enough with one weapon already, and B, that they're newly learnt survival skills will be worth the time spent learning them. I knew that trapping, well I mean how can you go wrong with that? It's basically a weapon in itself and if other people in my alliance can use a weapon, and I can trap tributes for them to knock off, then it truly made sense spending all the time in the world at this station. Although I did know that trapping could only get one so far, so I did realise that tomorrow I would need at least some time to train up with an Axe or a Dagger, preferably. But for now I was just taking one day at a time, inching closer and closer to the games and to my victory. Because I needed it, I wanted it, and I sure as hell was going to work hard to get it. Carissa Lone (8) I sat around the massive and luxurious dining table with my fellow District partners and our mentors, stylists, and so forth. The conversation hadn't really gone far, and to be completely honest there wasn't too much to divulge, since although we're District partners we're still all fighting against each other for that one Victorious spot. I was however, constantly thinking in my head, how and when to bring up a certain topic that I really needed to address. My mind just kept saying go for it, though I had some reservations. Because it involved being creating a sort of trust and alliance bond with my other District partners. Which I really wanted to avoid at all costs, however there was no other way than to do what needed to be done. Suddenly the conversation had died down to the sound of people eating. This was it, no going back. I basically almost jumped out of my seat. "Attention, I have a matter of great importance to discuss." I state as if i'm the President, though everybody just looks at me like i'm crazy. "I understand that you three are apart of the Anti-Careers alliance." I say until I was interrupted suddenly. "How would you understand that?" asks Lilah. "I didn't hear specifically what you were all saying last night, but when the lift doors open that many times I know that something is up." I reply to her question. The three sort of just look at each other and roll their eyes. "What is the matter of great importance?" asks Athen. "Well i'm apart of a smaller alliance, and now I don't know how many tributes you have within your Anti-Careers alliance, but our alliance would like to offer you're alliance something." I state proudly. "You want to join us?" asks Adelphus. "No. Today we've been going around to any other small alliance that we could find, and they've all agreed. We've asked all the alliances besides the Career alliance that within the bloodbath and even early within the games, if you we could all refrain from attacking not only each other's alliances but any tributes that are going it alone as well. This is so that every alliance will have a more fair chance against, as i'm sure you've seen the massive Career alliance." I say, sort of lifting a weight off my shoulders, however realising that they could still easily decline. The three sort of look at each other again. "So you want us to sort of ally with all the other alliances against the Career alliance in the bloodbath and early in the games?" asks Lilah. "Yes, that's the simple way to put it." I reply. "That is a very smart idea, it would definitely throw a spanner into the works and not only would it give you all the better chance of sponsors but an easier chance at victor." One of our mentor's states. The three look at each other again and sort of nod to each other. "Well you can tell your alliance that we're in. We'll not kill anyone in the bloodbath that isn't a Career, and if we come across a tribute going it alone, we'll try and get them to join into our alliance." States Athen. "Though we can't promise that for after the bloodbath." Adelphus adds in. "Understood. We thankyou for your cooperation and hope that this will give us all a better chance." I say as my final closing statement. I then, get up and walk away from the dinning room table towards my room. I couldn't wait to tell my alliance the good news. We were in, and those Career tributes were going down. Day 3 Sharlett Free (4) Lydia Waterborne (7)